Talk:Alternative ending
Fake? At first I thought it was real, but upon investigation, I can't find it anywhere, and there's no evidence of this thing's existence at all. No sites at all, not even Wikipedia, say anything about it, and it looks like most of the panels are just reused. Skelwor 05:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) The alternative ending appears at the end of volume 12 of certain copies of death note manga books. It is not known why some have it and some don’t but they are there. *I'm sure people would be talking about that if it were true, I've only ever seen it on YouTube. I can't find it on discussion boards or anything of the sort, official or otherwise. Skelwor 06:49, July 28, 2011 (UTC) *That makes no sense. The "alternate ending" was never included in any release of volume 12. The alternate ending is clearly fake. Every single panel is from other chapters of the manga. Also, the ending is littered with errors. Light killed plenty of people with heart attacks before he killed Misora, so why didnt he experience those deaths beforehand? This article should be deleted 09:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) *I've gotta agree with you on that one, there just isn't enough evidence that this is real. Skelwor 18:12, July 29, 2011 (UTC) *Alright I’ll delete this page... but first let’s be clear that there have been no investigations into the making of the alternative ending to prove that it is fake. I still think it could still maybe be real. Instead of deleting the page how about we just state on it that the ending is unknown to be real or fake or not? It’s still a fun and interesting page for readers which I’m sure hasn’t caused any harm. - Kira4real 21:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *Does Wikia support 'fanon' content? You have a point, but I don't think fan-made content is supposed to be on Wikia. I could be wrong, but... Skelwor 06:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) *If you ask me, I believe the best piece of evidence that proves the ending is a fake is the fact that there are no Japanese versions of the scans (or raw scans) of the alt. ending. I might have seen a spanish/french version circulating, but if this ending was really published, I doubt that would be the first language it would be printed on Terumikamilookalike 23:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) *The alternative ending still seems to be big in popular culture right now and already some readers have said they really like the page and want it left alone. For now I will state on the page that it is unknown if the ending is real or not, however I will also state the lack of evidence. Let’s leave it like that for a few months and see if ultimate proof comes out about the ending being fake. Maybe Ohba and Obata will be asked about it. Kira4real 13:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) *Cool, that works. Skelwor 16:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) so fake. major dissapointment...... if it is fake the artist is as talented as obata-san!!! 17:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Request for deletion Fake page is fake. -KidVegeta I will likely move this page over to the Death Note fanon Wiki soon - Kira4real 01:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC)